


about time

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Orm feels heavy. Like a whale. It is unbearable to be pregnant and stuck in the surface world without his usual comforts, and he cannot wait for this to end.





	about time

Orm feels heavy. Like a whale. It is unbearable to be pregnant and stuck in the surface world without his usual comforts, and he cannot wait for this to end.

He closes his eyes, sighing for what feels like the millionth time. He minds the swell of his belly as he moves to his side. The mattress dips, and he feels the familiar weight of Arthur's arm over him, fingers splayed and rough callouses rubbing against his bare skin deliciously.

"This is your fault." He grumbles.

Arthur nuzzles up close, the rumbling vibrations of his amusement pressed to his back. Kissing the shell of his ear. "Yeah, I know it is." He hears said. The fingers slowly caress him, knees coming to slot behind his own. Arthur smells like the horizon and like home, and it makes something in his chest tighten and twist.

"Not long now."

"Yeah, not long now." 

They'd decided to come up to the surface after Orm was declared to be pregnant with an heir to Atlantis' throne. Too afraid of retaliation, of revenge, Orm can't be sure of the exact reason. But it had also partly been because Arthur had wanted his first born to be delivered on the surface world like he was. In any case, their mother had helped them swing it as part of his 'recovery'.

Orm lets himself settle in the arms and embrace of his brother, his husband, his lover. He drifts between wakefulness and sleep. Comfortable and warm. Safe.

In truth, this is the last thing he'd expected from marriage to his brother. He had... Expected pain. Being left bloody and broken in efforts to scrape every drop of repentance from him, royal status be damned.

As if cued in to Orm's thoughts, Arthur's embrace tightens around him. A childish tick for warding off nightmares and whatever horrors lie in the land of dreams. It burns something strangely sweet in him. He arches his head back, kissing Arthur softly. Just because he can.

Because this is his. To have Arthur like this, to be the only one Arthur has like this. All these unexpected sweetness and kindness and love. All his. Never to be shared or seen by any unworthy eyes.

Arthur is his, and his alone, in every way and shape and form that matters to either one of them and the thought terrifies him and thrills him ceaselessly.

"Hey." Arthur says, only slightly winded and very much amused.

"Hello." Orm replies, breath shaky. 

Arthur chuckles softly, lifting a hand to cradle his cheek, leaning in for another kiss. Licking into his mouth, curling his toes in pleasure. Orm melts into it.

When he pulls away, the thoughts in his head are gossamer threads and all efforts to make coherent sense of them were like swimming through thick viscous currents swelling against him. "I hate it when you do that." Orm grouses. "Makes me feel like agreeing to anything you asked of me."

"Enough to accompany me to the pub?"

Orm untangles himself from the press of their bodies, turning to scowl at Arthur. "Wasn't the last time enough reason to keep me away from that place?"

Arthur catches his hand and holds it to his chest, eyes sparking in remembrance of the wreckage of broken furniture and whinging fishermen with minor injuries. Just for calling Orm fat.

"As I recalled, you were no help at all. You, your dad and our mother merely sat by and left me to regain my honour."

"Yeah, well. Knew you could handle it." Arthur shrugs, "And you did. Like a boss. It was hot."

Orm tries very hard not to preen at the praise, but the delight still seeps through. His husband must see it, because he gently swipes a path on the path of freckles that star burst over his nose with the exposure to the sun. Arthur finds mapping them to be a favourite past time. Orm tolerates it, even if he hoards the way Arthur touches him like a Kraken guarding its treasure.

"So, the pub? Is this another date?" Orm asks, playing for nonchalance.

"Only if you want it to be."

Arthur smiles easily, forgives just as quick. Orm has long since ceased his questioning of the gods about why those smiles and forgiveness could be given to him too. He cards his fingers through dark locks, swallowing back a surge of emotions. Orm kisses him instead, pouring all the things he feels and can't say just yet into the press and swipes of their tongues. When they pull apart, he knows he's been heard.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr (for what it's worth these days)](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
